ShawtyHullstineFilms
ShawtyHullstineFilms, (Shaw-Tee-Hall-Steen-Films) ' also known under the abbreviation "'SHF," is a little known but well respected private group of Halo machinimators on YouTube. They are most famous for their gameplay series, "MLG EXTREME." Besides MLG EXTREME, ShawtyHullstineFilms offers various machinimas and other videos based mainly in games in the Halo ''video game series. About ShawtyHullstineFilms ShawtyHullstineFilms was founded in 2008 between two friends. The name "ShawtyHullstineFilms" comes from their nicknames. They released a few videos, but they were later deleted. After one of the friends, now known as '''farmer scott21', was inspired by Pivot animation, he assumed full control of ShawtyHullstineFilms and created the "Stickman Steve" series. This series was disliked by the creator and was recently deleted off of ShawtyHullstineFilms' YouTube channel. In 2009, farmer scott21 discovered Halo machinima and was inspired to create his own. After months of carefully studying machinima, he created and released "Life Lessons." (A ''Halo 3 ''Machinima) Shortly after, he created "The Rookie" (A Halo 3 Machinima) 'and then '"How Master Chief Saved Christmas." (A Halo 3 Machinima) After the release of these videos, farmer scott21 consulted his friend XxWiZzLe4 about a Halo gameplay series now known as "MLG EXTREME." MLG EXTREME This is ShawtyHullstineFilms' oldest and most popular series on YouTube. This weekly series offers gameplay and humorous in-game commentary from the show's hosts. The show was founded on 1/24/10 and a new episode has been released every Monday since then. The show was originally set in Halo 3, but expanded into Halo: Reach after it's release. 'Plot' MLG EXTREME is meant to capture what Halo means to the show's main hosts farmer scott21 and XxWiZzLe4. Their goal is to show the world that Halo is meant to be played for fun, not for ranks and stats. The show features matchmaking, custom games, forges, and other areas of Halo where fun can be had. The show's name comes from an inside joke between the show's founders and hosts. Before MLG EXTREME, farmer scott21 and XxWiZzLe4 joked about how bad they were at Halo. They constantly said how "MLG they were." When the idea of a YouTube series was brought up between them, the name MLG EXTREME 'was brought up and agreed upon. They have no affiliation with Major League Gaming. ('MLG) As of January 23, 2012, MLG EXTREME has had a run time of 2 years. ShawtyHullstineFilms released the machinima, MLG EXTREME: The Movie on 4/20/11. The storyline is fictional and just for entertainment purpose. As of winter 2012 it has been speculated that a sequel to MLG EXTREME: The Movie is in production. Storyline- When two Halo 3 players meet up in matchmaking, they form a team for an MLG tournament and also form a friendship that will last a lifetime. Overkill Glitches Overkill Glitches, sometimes abbreviated as OKG, is a series where farmer scott21 and the rest of the cast uncover and document glitches found in the Halo ''games. Episodes in this series are seldom released. *The first unofficial OKG episode was the 'Time Travel' Glitch in Halo 3. This episode was labled as an MLG Extreme, but it was the first time the cast had gotten together to record a glitch.* Machinimas 'ShawtyHullstineFilms' is also home to several machinimas. Their older ones are mostly experiments with machinima. While ShawtyHullstineFilms has ceased content production for MachinimaRevive, they remain an independent machinima group. *'Life Lessons (A Halo 3 Machinima)' *'The Rookie (A Halo 3 Machinima)' *'A Halo-Ween Special (A Halo 3 Machinima)' *'Jim's Used Car Lot (A Halo 3 Machinima)' *'Fanboy (A Halo 3 Machinima)' *'I Love Playing With My Soccer Ball (A Halo 3 Machinima)' *'Keeper of the Flame (A Halo 3 Machinima)' *'How to Be MLG (A Halo 3 ''Machinima)' *'MLG EXTREME: The Movie (Halo 3/Halo: Reach Machinima)' *'Clash & Desire (Exclusive to MachinimaRevive-Cancelled)' *Unknown Project as of Winter 2012 Fun Facts *'ShawtyHullstineFilms' spent 4 months working on a machinima based on MLG EXTREME called "MLG EXTREME: The Movie." *The cast of Overkill Glitches met in CMNeir's Livestream chatroom. They are now based in a Skype chatroom. *A sequel to Fanboy (A Halo 3 Machinima) was planned for spring 2011 but has now been postponed. *'farmer scott21' is the owner and founder of ShawtyHullstineFilms. He has appeared in every single production released by ShawtyHullstineFilms. He captures,edits, and uploads all of the videos released by ShawtyHullstineFilms. He also manages all of their channels of communication. *The cast's favorite episode of MLG EXTREME is Episode 70. *ShawtyHullstineFilms is expanding outside of Halo, but is keeping Halo at its heart. *'MLG EXTREME' is released every Monday, although short delays are common. *'MLG EXTREME' is usually recorded just days, sometimes hours, before its release. *'ShawtyHullstineFilms' also runs a YouTube channel called SHFCommunity. *The cast is very close to the "Halo Tricks" (Specificly CMNeir, Tacoriffic, and LadyLizabee as they are also members of the skype chat previously mentioned). *Outside of Halo a majority of the cast plays Minecraft, Team Fortress 2 and other PC/MAC games. SHF Affiliates Members Of ShawtyHullstineFilms are listed below (linked to their youtube channels) *ShawtyHullstineFilms *XxWiZzLe4 *YobsJr42 *ToastyDaMosty *xWPxBloodfang *JTPri123 *RhoXs *DeadlyFrost9 *juicer7444 For more information about ShawtyHullstineFilms... *ShawtyHullstineFilms' YouTube Channel *ShawtyHullstineFilms' Blog *ShawtyHullstineFilms' Website *ShawtyHullstineFilms' Livestream *ShawtyHullstineFilms' Twitter Category:ShawtyHullstineFilms Category:Machinima makers